8x11 Darkness On The Edge Of Town
by tilkingdomcomeCQ
Summary: Additional scenes to this episode. Enjoy xoxo


_8x11_

_Additional scene to 8x11. I hated how they didn't show Clay in that episode but it is one of my faves! _

_"I'm your storm"_ Quinn whispered to Katie just before she was taken away in an ambulance, weak with a gunshot through her chest. Quinn's voice was cold but she breathed relief. That's all she was able to feel now, relief. The one person who was ruining her life was finally gone for good. Katie will now be locked away serving her time, leaving Clay and Quinn to finally feel free.

Quinn watched as the ambulance drove away, the rain having stopped as the storm had shifted. Now all she could do was wait for Clay to come home when the roads become safe for driving, knowing the storm had flooded many roads. She watched as the ambulance drove out of sight and the flashing lights drifted away. She turned around and saw police officers taking notes from a statement Quinn had gave them upon arrival. One officer nodded a satisfied nod to her with a smile, allowing her to retreat into her house. He knew all she had been through and knew she was the victim in all of this, now she deserved peace.  
Quinn climbed the stairs to the beach house, finally feeling safe inside. She looked on their security system and watched the police officers drive away, and noticed it was just past 3am. She wrapped herself up in a blanket and lay down on the couch to finally be able to fall asleep after a very long night of fighting with Katie, leaving her exhausted. She felt her entire body relax as she sank into the couch and sleep took over.

Quinn woke in the late morning, aching and sore. She walked straight over to the glass doors and pulled open the curtains, revealing a hazy morning sky. Unlocking the door she felt a cold breeze flow throw. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and turned around moving away and back into the house. She no longer needed to keep all of the doors locked. Now she could enjoy the air flowing freely throughout her home. To Quinn's surprise Clay still wasn't home. When she thought of Clay she began to worry. A lot of things got broken during her fight with Katie, but she was more worried about how he would react to her fresh injuries. Quinn showered to get to feeling of Katie off her skin, as well as the dried blood on her face and a cut she had discovered on her ribs. She put that down to Katie kicking her. She noticed all of her stomach was bruised and her entire back was black and blue, which would have been from the fall off the balcony and on to the swimming pool cover. There was no way she'd be able to hide her injuries from Clay, they were too noticeable, so she decided not to even try cover them up. She wanted to cry as the water trickled down her face, but she decided she had cried enough tears last night, now she was strong. She had got past this and her and Clay could finally have a fresh start. After showering she put on some pajamas and decided to get into bed and sleep a little longer whilst she waited for Clay. She hadn't had a decent nights sleep ever since her and Clay got shot because she would usually have a nightmare, but now her head was clear and she could finally enjoy the comfort of sleeping her in bed.

Clay returned home later that afternoon. As he walked into the beach house he dropped his duffle bag down and he immediately noticed the balcony doors wide open, which worried him as it was so unusual in their house now, and then he noticed the damaged bits of furniture; the broken wooden table and a few smashed photo frames, only to add to his worry. He called out for Quinn but didn't get a response, so he started to panic as he looked around for her. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found her fast asleep in their bed, looking peaceful as ever. The faint light of the sunset shone on to her, allowing Clay to see a slight bruise on her face, along with a sore looking lip. It took all of his strength to refrain him from running over to her and waking her up to find out what happened. He felt anger rush through him because someone had done this to the woman he loves more than anything. The only thing that kept him calm was that she for once looked at ease. He hadn't seen that for months. He had a million questions to ask her but he could wait until she woke.  
Clay crawled into their bed, trying his best not to wake her up, but failing. He put his arm around her and placed one hand on her back, the other under his pillow as he watched her sleep, determined to be awake when she woke. She felt Clay's presence and wriggled a little closer to him, nuzzling her face in his neck, breathing in the scent she loved so much. Quinn tensed as she felt Clay's arm tighten around her, clearly unaware of the bruises covering her back. He frowned at her tense body and released her slightly, wondering why she was acting like this. She had never once tensed up when he touched her before. His precious girl seemed so fragile and distant, not the homecoming he wanted. Quinn knew Clay would be upset and she knew he would have noticed her injured face, so she lazy draped her arching arm over his body, closing the space between them.  
"Quinn?" Clay whispered her name to see if she had woken enough to talk. He dropped a sweet kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her freshly washed her, noticing it was still slightly damp.  
"Mhm" she hummed as she shifted her body higher up the bed so her face was in line with Clays. She gently pressed her lips to his but quickly pulled back as a little whine escaped her. The pain of the kiss sending a shake through her as she squinted her eyes shut.

"Babe, what happened?" he asked such a simple question but it was so hard for her to answer.

"Katie" she finally said in her sleepy tone. "She came back" she whispered and felt Clays body go stiff, "But she's gone now. For good."  
"No" Clay whispered out of shock, anger rushing through his veins, breathing fast as his body tensed up and his fingers curled in as if he was ready to throw a punch.  
"Baby, calm down. There is no point getting angry anymore, it's all over" Quinn gripped Clays hand tight, forcing his fingers to relax as she threaded her fingers through his.

"I am so sorry Quinn" Clay could feel his throat getting dry, as if he wanted to cry. "I should have been here, I should have protected you from this. Its all my fault."  
"Clay" Quinn said sternly as her hand moved to the back of his head, pulling it closer to hers, "this isn't your fault. None of this is!" she needed him to know that. She couldn't stand the thought of him blaming himself for her own doing. She was the one that went looking for Katie, provoking her return, not Clay. Quinn stared him down until he agreed it wasn't his fault. But in his mind he still blamed himself.  
"Where else are you hurt?" Clay asked with a raised eye brow, wanting to scan her entire body to check she was okay, but the room was now getting dark.  
"It all hurts" she replied so quietly it was barely audible. "Ribs, back, lips, arms, all of it. The paramedics said it will settle down in a few days."  
"Good, just in time for Brooke's bachelorette party" Clay mused, shamefully wanting to change the conversation before his anger could take over again. "Why don't we go get some dinner?" He asked, needing to get out of bed to see her properly. He needed to know she was okay.  
"Yes, I am starving!" She realized she hadn't eaten at all that day. She slowly climbed out of bed with her aching muscles, and followed Clay hand in hand to the kitchen.  
Once in the light Clay could finally see all of her body that was on show, not hidden by her pajama tank top or shorts. "Quinn" he gasped, wanting to hold her tight, knowing he couldn't. "Can i?" he asked gesturing to her top.  
She nodded and turned around so he could lift her top up. "Shit Quinn" he gasped again, the sight of her bruised back making him go weak, "I didn't realize it was this bad. I'm so sorry" he repeated as he pulled her top back down, hiding her bruises. "How-" he tried to ask but she cut him off.  
"Over the balcony, onto the pool cover" she answered, knowing what he was going to ask.  
"Quinn, falling onto a swimming pool cover is like falling onto concrete!"  
She turned around and hated to look on his face, but there was more to show him. "Yeah, I know that now. It gets a little worse.." she whispered and pulled her top up again, revealing her bruised rib cage.  
"Quinn, are you sure nothing's broken?" Clay tried to ask, his words struggling to come out at how battered she seemed.  
"I'm sure Clay, I've been checked out, it's just a bruise. It hurts like hell but it will fade." All Clay wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and promise to never let anyone hurt her again, but he knew in doing so he would hurt her, so instead he put his hand to the back of her head and pulled their bodies close, but not touching, only her head resting on his chest.  
"I want to hold you so bad but I can't.. I can't let you get hurt any more" Clay said as they stood in their kitchen. It would take him a while to get over this.  
Quinn was the one to make the first move, she was the one who would feel pain from it, but she wrapped both arms around Clay's neck and closed the gap between them completely, leaning her body slowing into his.  
"I missed you" Quinn said and pulled Clay into a kiss, wincing slightly upon contact but not pulling away. His kiss always made her feel better and his arms around her was something she craved. "This will take a while" she gestured down her body, referring to her bruises, "but I don't want you to be afraid of hurting me, because you won't"  
"Yes I will" Clay objected, knowing she was so tiny against his big arms.  
"No you wont. Not being this close to you would hurt me way more, so hold me!" she pleaded, needing to be wrapped up in his arms, despite the pain it may cause her.  
"If it gets too much, you say Quinn. Promise me, you'll tell me if anything hurts?" Clay almost demanded, looking her straight in the eyes to show how serious he was.  
"I promise" she nodded and felt Clay's arms gently snake around her waist and rest at the bottom of her back. She tensed slightly but then he felt her completely relax. The feeling of being in his arms and safe took over. She felt as though they could stand in that position for hours, happy and content.

They proceeded to make dinner together, wanting to spend as much time together as possible, the homecoming Clay did want. Working away and being out scouting was something they both hated. They had to cherish their time together. Especially since they were both just reminded once again about how short life is.

After dinner they lounged on the couch together as the evening closed in. Quinn casually lying on top of Clay with a blanket covering them both.  
"This is nice" Quinn said breaking the silence between them, the only sound to be heard coming from the fire cracking and popping.  
"Yeah it is" Clay replied as a yawn escaped him and his eyes began to feel heavy, having spent most of the night driving in the storm.  
"Quiet, still, peaceful. I like our lives like this." She smiled and gave Clay a gentle kiss then rested her head on his shoulder.  
"It feels like our lives can finally go back to normal" Clay breathed a sigh of relief and pressed a kiss to the top of Quinn's forehead.

_Review xoxoxo_

_Ps. hey rach._


End file.
